


Страсти крут обрыв

by ActyallyAProblem



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActyallyAProblem/pseuds/ActyallyAProblem
Summary: И Джон хмурится, отводя Шерлока от камер быстрее, чем сам от себя ожидал, чувствуя нарастающую от ярости дрожь в кончиках пальцев."Мистер Холмс, у вас есть спутница?""Мистер Холмс, вы состоите в отношениях?""Мистер Холмс, сколько сообщений интимного характера вы можете услышать за день?"Злится потому, что знает ответы на все журналистские вопросы.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Страсти крут обрыв

**Author's Note:**

> В начале есть отсылка к сериям первых двух сезонов. Получилось случайно, но по итогу решено оставить.
> 
> Посвящается шапке Шерлока и Вере. Написано пару лет назад и до этого момента публиковалось только на фикбуке

_Страсти крут обрыв.  
Будьте добры, отойдите. ___

__Иногда Джон устаёт от ярких вспышек фотокамер в лицо. Иногда. Совсем чуть-чуть. Но потом сразу же приходит в себя._ _

__Кхм._ _

__Теперь, когда психотерапевт спокоен за здоровье пациента, можно и поговорить начистоту. Это изматывает. Напрягает. Порой даже выбешивает до глухой боли в голове._ _

__"Мистер Холмс, у вас есть спутница?"  
"Мистер Холмс, вы состоите в отношениях?"  
"Мистер Холмс, сколько сообщений интимного характера вы можете услышать за день?"_ _

__И Джон хмурится, отводя Шерлока от камер быстрее, чем сам от себя ожидал, чувствуя нарастающую от ярости дрожь в кончиках пальцев. Поджимает губы, кидает потерянный взгляд на Шерлока и уходит вместе с ним._ _

__Злится потому, что _знает _ответы на все журналистские вопросы.___ _

____***_ _ _ _

____Джон не думал, что все его размышления скрутятся в тугой комок и воплотятся в реальность столь скоро. Самые укромные, далёкие мысли, о которых он никогда-никогда не думал (а если и думал, то только совсем один в самую темную ночь) - вышли в поведение именно они._ _ _ _

____В один из бродящих вечеров, когда небо освещали лишь дрожащие огни Лондона, Джон, кажется, нашёл ключ к разгадке неординарного дела - шифр на стене заброшенного дома у дороги, и поспешил оповестить об этом Шерлока - стоящего непонятно где и думающего неизвестно о чём. Сам же Холмс оказался во вполне себе приподнятом настроении: на зов Джона появился на редкость быстро и бодро, несмотря на поздний час, а, заметив, что друг ("это психосоматическое, Джон, брось неверье и беги") возвращается слишком медленно, сам схватил его за локоть и потащил к стене с уликами._ _ _ _

____Знаки со стены, белеющие там ещё минуту назад, уже были закрыты новым слоем краски._ _ _ _

____Шерлок развернулся молнией, махнув полами пальто, и двумя быстрыми шагами настиг Джона. Обхватил руками голову, закрывая уши, и склонился ниже к зажмурившемуся доктору:_ _ _ _

____— Ты всё запомнил, Джон? Человеческая память способна сохранить только…_ _ _ _

____Но Джон, наученный горьким опытом бессонных ночей в размышлениях о чужих личностях, в своих мыслях всё немного… _недопонял _.___ _ _ _

______"Что этот чудак делает?"  
"Что он…"  
"Матерь божья, отпусти мои уши, Шерлок. Он что, собрался…ох"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Всё это горячим воском пронеслось в голове меньше, чем за секунду. Джон, видимо из-за нежелания быть камнем (и камнем ведомым), с завидной манёвренностью ухватил Шерлока за ворот пиджака и дернул к себе._ _ _ _ _ _

______Недопонял, что он хотел. В сознании это секундно проскользнуло как то, что Шерлок хочет целоваться._ _ _ _ _ _

______Вышло смазанно. Больше похоже на простое столкновение губами, чем поцелуй. Даже не слишком многообещающе - если только спонтанные поцелуи с вероятным обилием трупов поблизости могли быть многообещающими. Осознание ударило по спине почти сразу же, как только руки Шерлока не опустились доктору на плечи. Ведь, хей, внезапный поцелуй от коллеги должен был разрядить обстановку, верно?_ _ _ _ _ _

______А колющее чувство в груди Джона, будто он упустил, избил, изуродовал что-то дорогое, пробиралось всё выше, отравляя разум._ _ _ _ _ _

______Шерлок выпрямился сразу и, боги, Джон отдал бы многое, чтобы понять о чём думает этот человек сейчас. Но Холмс лишь на мгновенье приподнял брови, озадаченно глядя в чужие глаза, затем нахмурился и состроил серьёзный взгляд._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Человеческая память способна сохранить только шестьдесят два процента показанной информации. Ты меня перебил,— сказал он, уже заметно понизив голос, — Так что, надеюсь, в ближайшее несколько минут ты найдешь записную книжку или запишешь всё, что помнишь, на телефон._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Это всё? — пролепетал Джон._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Можешь рассказать мне всё лично уже на Бейкер-стрит, если ты так уверен. Но будь я тобой, я б поторопился._ _ _ _ _ _

______— У меня есть фотография стены в телефоне, Шерлок. Не говори, что ты этого не увидел._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Сквозь твой карман?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Хорошо, подумал про себя Джон, это могло бы и быть правдой - Шерлок всё же детектив, а не телепат.  
Холмс, в свою очередь, качнув головой, уже уходил в сторону дороги._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Ты больше ничего не скажешь? — осторожно переспросил Джон, спеша за ним._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Что именно ты хочешь от меня услышать? Мне неважно, как ты собираешься выражать свою симпатию. Пока не мешаешь мне думать, очевидно, — серый пристальный взгляд скользнул по лицу Ватсона, — Ты нашёл буквы шифра прежде, чем его нашел я и прежде, чем его закрасили. Что ещё я должен сказать?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Джон выдохнул, от непредвиденной неловкости ситуации отворачиваясь в сторону. Неопределённо кивнул, садясь в подъехавшее такси, и лишь после того, как Шерлок переключился на разгадывание шифра, Джон позволил себе на мгновенье выдохнуть._ _ _ _ _ _

______Что ж, его хотя бы не выгнали с Бейкер-стрит.  
От Шерлока нельзя было ожидать даже этого._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Следующие два дня Джон чувствует, будто к нему потеряли доверие. Будто для Шерлока он стал чужим. Пустым и до глупости предсказуемым, как и большинство остальных людей. Джон часто смотрит в одну точку в кабинете, не дыша и почти не двигаясь. Забывает приглашать пациентов в кабинет. Забывает ставить подписи на бумагах._ _ _ _ _ _

______Снова мысли о Шерлоке. Снова их нужно спрятать, чтобы не мешали работать._ _ _ _ _ _

______И лишь когда Джон возвращается домой, заходит по лестнице на порог и уже снимает куртку, Шерлок, будто появившись из ниоткуда, врывается в прихожую в одном халате и накидывает куртку обратно Ватсону на плечи._ _ _ _ _ _

______— У нас закончилось молоко, а ещё нужен зонт и два замороженных глаза._ _ _ _ _ _

______Прежде, чем Джон успевает ответить, что на работе его вымотали, никуда он не пойдёт, и что в супермаркетах не продаются глаза, он получает мягкий поцелуй в висок, уже не столь импровизированный и не столь неожиданный._ _ _ _ _ _

______Вполне, можно сказать, совместимый с жизнью._ _ _ _ _ _

______Несколько секунд Джон хлопает глазами, а затем догадывается:_ _ _ _ _ _

______— Это взамен "пожалуйста"? — спрашивает он, чувствуя, как забилось сердце._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Условный язык твоей симпатии может работать в обе стороны. Полагаю, ты не думал об этом? — Шерлок смотрит на часы и прислоняется к стене, — Магазин закрывается через час, лучше поторопись._ _ _ _ _ _

______Джону кажется, что на лице Холмса он видит самодовольную улыбку._ _ _ _ _ _

______Джону не кажется, к счастью или сожалению._ _ _ _ _ _

______И когда, выйдя из дома, он застаёт перед дверью толпу журналисток с блокнотиками и щебечущим "а у мистера Холмса есть любовница?", ему впервые становится жарко от гнева и он впервые отвечает рьяное "нет"._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Тишина в комнате нарушалась лишь мелодичным стуком чашки о блюдце, шуршанием газеты и периодическим кашлем человека из кресла._ _ _ _ _ _

______И он бы сказал "люди сойдут с ума - читать такие бредни", но не хочет огненного ливня в свою сторону "Джон, тихо, я думаю"._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Кому вообще должно быть дело, с кем Шерлок общается?" — Ватсон хмурится, переворачивая страницу с фотографией какой-то девицы, и отпивает крепкого чая из чашки._ _ _ _ _ _

______И ему кажется, что молчание достигает своего апогея. В каких бы чертогах Шерлок не гулял бы, ничего подобного с ним раньше не…_ _ _ _ _ _

______— Ляг со мной, Джон._ _ _ _ _ _

______И Джон замирает снова, вслушиваясь в нагрянувшую тишину. Ему не показалось? Голос Шерлока действительно сказал именно это?Джон разворачивается в кресле, вытягивая шею, чтобы увидеть лежащего на диване Холмса, и, будто в тумане, поднимается._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Быстрее._ _ _ _ _ _

______Быстрее не бывает. Джон упускает момент, когда он оказывается лицом вжат в обивку дивана, а Шерлок, прикрыв глаза и сложив пальцы домиком, молча поворачивается к нему._ _ _ _ _ _

______Как бы миссис Хадсон не зашла._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ватсон чувствует тёплое дыхание в затылок. Чувствует, с замиранием сердца и до дрожи в пальцах, как дыхание медленно спускается вниз, и застывает на шее._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Перестань трястись, Джон. Ты мешаешь мне думать._ _ _ _ _ _

______Джон хочет возмутиться, сказав, что любой человек начнёт трястись, окажись он в такой-то близости с самим Шерлоком Холмсом. Но, будто предвидев подобные слова, Шерлок касается губами чужой шеи, чувствуя, как стучит пульс, затем касается снова, только уже мягче, словно осторожней, словно пытаясь успокоить. И Джон, ещё через несколько поцелуев, действительно успокаивается, вспоминает, что время уже позднее, и, пока от него ничего не требуется, засыпает._ _ _ _ _ _

______Просыпаясь лишь утром._ _ _ _ _ _

______Будильник не звонит. Джон садится на диване, вспоминая, что было вчера, прощупывает голову, шею, на момент появления воспоминаний - и, боже, они появляются. Шерлок лежит на диване ровно, прижав пальцы к губам и дыша спокойно. На тумбочке рядом лежит блокнот с разгаданным шрифтом из вчерашней прогулки._ _ _ _ _ _

______Может, решил выспаться наконец, после удачной ночи?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Джон склоняет голову и смотрит в лицо Шерлока долго и задумчиво. Худощавый, в одном халате - он смотрится так по-домашнему, зная, что не сорвётся на другой конец Лондона в следующую секунду._ _ _ _ _ _

______Джон вздыхает, потирая голову, и сходит с дивана. Одевается в свежую, отглаженную одежду и притаскивает одеяло из другой комнаты. Возвращается к дивану, накрывает одеялом Шерлока, чьи темные кудри еле заметно вздрагивают от резкого взмаха, и, поддавшись минутной слабости, садится рядом. Опускает взгляд, невесомо касаясь пальцами кудрей - лишь бы не заметил - наблюдает за необычно ровным дыханием, за мелким подрагиванием ресниц и, сглотнув, отворачивается._ _ _ _ _ _

______Затем поднимается с дивана, кинув прощальный взгляд на Шерлока, и уходит в прихожую, вне слышимости шепча "утра, Шерлок", и выходит, максимально тихо закрывая дверь._ _ _ _ _ _

______Утра, Шерлок._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Джону начинает казаться, что везде глаза и уши. Что СМИ следуют за ними повсюду, и бежать некуда, и всегда надо быть начеку._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Новый костюм? — будто невзначай замечает Шерлок на одном из выездов, пока Джон пытается определить, от чего у человека отказало сердце._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Да? — отвечает Ватсон кратко и поднимает голову, — Как ты узнал? Проверил мою чековую книжку? Увидел чек у меня в кошельке?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Шерлок приподнимает брови и вздыхает._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Бирка за левым плечом, Джон. За дверью журналисты, не забудь оторвать._ _ _ _ _ _

______Джон качает головой, поджимает губы и разом срывает бумажку с левого плеча._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Злишься, что не заметил?_ _ _ _ _ _

______— Злюсь, что ты заметил, и не сказал мне раньше. Я ходил так весь день, — Джон поднимается на ноги, отряхивает брюки и смотрит в лицо Шерлока, — Из здания есть ещё один выход, где наверняка никого нет. Пойдем._ _ _ _ _ _

______Он, не задумываясь, чисто машинально тянет Холмса за край рукава, и в удивлении останавливается, когда детектив не двигается с места._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Они всё равно нас найдут. Разве обходить так важно?_ _ _ _ _ _

______— Я не хочу терять время, — Джон опускает руку и, неожиданно для себя, сжимает в своей ладони ладонь Холмса, — Домой, Шерлок, пойдем домой._ _ _ _ _ _

______Лицо Шерлока становится серьёзным, а через секунду уже насмешливо-торжествующим. Он поднимает руку Джона вместе со своей, затем улыбается сочувственно:_ _ _ _ _ _

______— Значит веди себя так, будто мы идём домой._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Что? В смысле?_ _ _ _ _ _

______— Не притворствуй: ты купил новый костюм - значит, готовишься к вниманию публики, но забыл снять бирку - публика тебе не слишком интересна. После приведения себя в "приличный" образ всё ещё не хочешь выходить - не хочешь разговаривать. Очевидно, тебе есть что скрывать. А что может скрывать Джон Хэмиш Ватсон в свете последних событий, м?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Тёплая ладонь ускользает из руки Ватсона. Тот будто застывает в ступоре - не зная что сказать и куда пойти._ _ _ _ _ _

______Шерлок подмигивает ему, разворачивается и уходит в сторону главного выхода, пока у Джона гудит голова._ _ _ _ _ _

______Всё скручивается в один огромный ком - из опасений, постоянного напряжения последних недель, поцелуев, слишком странных слов Шерлока и фантомных щелчков фотоаппаратов, засевших где-то за затылком. Психотерапевт был прав, хоть и беспомощен - это изматывает._ _ _ _ _ _

______В беспамятстве, желая лишь добраться до дома и упасть в постель, может, даже рядом с Шерлоком, Джон бежит за ним и нагоняет только на пороге, стремительно уходящим от журналистов. Но таковых оказывается слишком много, чтобы просто пройти мимо. Шерлок не улыбается на камеру и горделиво позволяет себе расправить плечи, лишь когда Джон хватает его за рукав._ _ _ _ _ _

______После нескольких выкриков о работе и дедукции, раздаётся классическое, избитое и отвратительное "с кем, когда и в какой позе?"._ _ _ _ _ _

______Джону кажется, что он бледнеет от ярости, пока Шерлок пытается отмахнуться. Вопросы сыпятся дождём на голову со всех сторон, все кричат, повсюду вспыхивают огни фотоаппаратов, шуршит одежда десятков людей, и Джон не выдерживает. Он делает ровно два шага, отделяющие его от Шерлока, сжимает в пальцах воротник его пальто, будто в тот самый первый раз у пустой дороги, и на мгновенье задумывается - вдруг он испортит всё снова? Что если ему дали шанс единожды, а теперь… боже, какой он самонадеянный идиот. Что если он ведёт себя так, как не хочет ни один человек во всём мире?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Мягкая улыбка Шерлока свидетельствует об обратном. Джон закрывает глаза и поднимается выше, потянув Холмса к себе._ _ _ _ _ _

______На секунду он не слышит ничего - ни удивлённого, почти синхронного вздоха, ни столь синхронных щелчков фотокамер. Кончиком носа Джон касается щеки Холмса, затем - губами к губам - совсем близко, почти прижавшись друг другу. Ватсон чувствует, как руки в кожаных перчатках гладят его по волосам, и опускается, всё также не отходя от Шерлока, и, совсем внезапно, начинает слышать, видеть и, боже мой, думать._ _ _ _ _ _

______Их засняли. На несколько десятков фотоаппаратов. Вероятно, завтра утром (а вдруг и уже сегодня вечером?) это будет на первой полосе с картинками и красочными описаниями._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Людей много" — судорожно оборачивается Джон, отходя в сторону, — "Всех не убить, точно останутся свидетели"._ _ _ _ _ _

______Шерлок спешит поймать такси. Журналисты, получившие свою порцию желаемой информации, исчезли восвояси, и лишь в машине Джон догадывается до попытки спросить сколько же они пробыли там._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Не больше двух минут, — отвечает Шерлок, и голос его выражает только отрешённость, скорее позитивную, чем озлобленную._ _ _ _ _ _

______Джон хочет добавить, что надеется на то, что не сделал ничего Шерлоку неприятного, но решает не лезть, надо будет - скажет сам, не маленький._ _ _ _ _ _

______И снова осознание оседает тяжелыми волнами - Джон сделал выбор, теперь пути назад нет._ _ _ _ _ _

______Маски сброшены. Шерлок знает, что между ними большее, чем "ты помогаешь мне думать"._ _ _ _ _ _

______И Шерлок молчит о своей позиции об этом. А лучше бы ругался открыто, было б хоть не так тревожно._ _ _ _ _ _

______Джон накрывает ладонь Холмса своей, отворачивается, чтобы не видеть чужого взгляда, и чувствует, как сердце стучит где-то в горле. Холмс не двигается. Доезжает до дома Джон в настолько подвешенном состоянии, что, кажется, готов рассыпаться в любую секунду. Ключ дрожит в руках, Холмсу приходится забрать его и открыть дверь самостоятельно. Джон проходит по коридору, шатаясь, и краем глаза замечает, что Шерлок всё ещё стоит на пороге._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Проходи, Шерлок, — говорит он встревоженным голосом, возвращаясь, — Снимай пальто, проходи в комнату, насладись последним спокойным вечером._ _ _ _ _ _

______Шерлок не двигается с места. Даже не меняет серьёзного стеклянного взгляда, от которого Джон увиливает в который раз._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Ну же, — Ватсон пытается сам расстегнуть пуговицы пальто, надеясь хотя бы получить по рукам за такую бестактность, но снова не происходит _ничего _, — Ещё одна…___ _ _ _ _ _

________Когда пальто оказывается расстёгнутым, Джон ждёт несколько секунд. Потом, не в силах стоять на ногах, падает Шерлоку на грудь, обняв того руками, под тканью пальто._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________— Прости, — выдыхает он, — Пожалуйста, Шерлок, я не думал, что всё дойдет до этого. Я не хотел мешать тебе, ради всего святого, Шерлок…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Джон кладёт голову ему на плечо, словно на скамейку гильотины. Он слишком устал скрываться, чтобы думать. Слишком измучен, чтобы хоть что-то понимать._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Благо, Шерлок, может объяснить всё доходчиво._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Он закрывает Джона полами пальто, прижимая к себе, опускает голову и шепчет что-то Ватсону на ухо так тихо, чтобы слышал только он. Так, чтобы до слабой дрожи в коленях. Так, чтобы закрыть глаза и снова чувствовать только его в своих руках._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Так, чтобы слова гудели в голове ещё долгие минуты, прежде, чем поднять голову, стиснув руки крепче, и сказать такое же тихое:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________— Я тоже._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Прерывает их жужжание телефона в кармане Шерлока. Тот достаёт аппарат, смотрит на дисплей и сбрасывает вызов._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Майкрофт" — понимает Джон, — "Уже узнал."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________И плевать._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Шерлок убирает телефон обратно в карман и смотрит на Джона, стоящего меньше, чем в паре дюймах от него._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________— Почему ты всё ещё в пальто? — спрашивает он хрипло, глядя в глаза._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________— Магазин, — напоминает Шерлок, — Молоко, зонт и пара глаз, если повезёт._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________— К дьяволу молоко, — шепчет Джон одними губами, но Холмсу достаточно и этого. Его вжимают в стену, его целуют так, будто Джон дорвался, будто завтра не наступит (и будто миссис Хадсон не хихикает за дверью в кухне)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________И только теперь Джон чувствует себя до ужаса свободным. А Шерлок сквозь поцелуй улыбается снова._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
